Apologies
by Gumdrop147
Summary: Set after New Moon, Bella is angry that Jasper is avoiding her. Until one day he suddenly decides to speak to her. To apologise. One-Shot, family fluff with a tad angst!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, unfortunately. **

**AN: Just a small one-shot for all you Jasper lovers! **

**Enjoy!**

Sitting cross legged on the couch at the Cullen's, I felt almost at ease.

It had been two weeks since Edward's return and even though the countless promises that he wouldn't leave again I was still apprehensive. I didn't want to be, it was just an automatic reaction whenever I was at the Cullen's. Though when Edward and I were curled up in my small bed or lying under the brilliant sun in the meadow, there was no need to worry about him leaving. Everything was perfect. _We_ were perfect. I had gotten over the fear of him leaving me a while ago, it was long forgotten about after the consequences of Italy.

I was just _scared_. Scared that a repeat of my birthday party would happen again, no matter how careful I was. I think at first everyone was, they all treated me like fragile glass barely touching me-with the exception of Edward and Alice nothing would stop that energetic pixie- Emmett and Jasper were the most hesitant with me, Emmett was just scared that his huge size would snap my small frame in half and cause Edward to go back to "Mopeward" his words not mine. And I hated it. I was so used to Emmett cracking jokes, grabbing me into his huge bear hugs; he was gradually getting there though Jasper was the main problem.

I hardly saw Jasper, since he was no longer at school and was mostly always away hunting or hiding in the library when I was at the Cullen's. I could see it was beginning to hurt Alice to have to choose between us so I had done what any other useless human girl would do, I complained to Edward. He had just laughed at my qualms, reassuring me that I just had to give Jasper some time. I was human I reminded him, and humans aren't that patient.

I sighed as I glanced up at the clock and I began to unfold my limbs to get off the couch, I was still really under house arrest, Charlie had allowed me to spend an hour at the Cullen's each week to spend time with _Alice_. He still hadn't forgiven Edward, Edward said he wouldn't forgive him either. Before I could stand, Edwards arms wrapped around my waist pulling me gently back down. I sighed in contentment, snuggling back into his embrace. He chuckled into my ear, before he placed a single kiss against my temple.

"Not so fast Love, Jasper would like a word." He mumbled.

I was momentarily shocked. I waited for him to correct himself though he never did, he just un-wrapped his arms and left the room with me staring gobsmacked at his retreating form. This was different. He normally insisted on spending every minute he could with me, now he was leaving me alone with Jasper. Jasper, who had been avoiding me.

"Bella," I heard his soft whisper perfectly despite not having super hearing.

I whipped my head around and there he was, unbelievable as it may sound. I hadn't seen him since the airport, but he was too caught up in Alice to really pay attention to me. I shuddered as I realised that the last time we had really made contact was at my birthday party. What he must think of me.

I could see that my shudder had hurt him; he immediately shrank back the furthest he could in the space provided. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he must have picked up from Edward.

"Jasper, I didn't mean-"I stuttered trying to backpedal while I still could.

"It is not necessary Bella," He interrupted re-opening his eyes, gazing at me. "I understand."

"No," I said my anger instantly flaring "You obviously don't."

He tilted his head slightly, looking at me curiously obviously trying to figure out what had caused my sudden mood change.

"I don't understand." He stated simply.

I sighed before leaning back against the couch, closing my own eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you Jasper, never was, never have been."

There was a deafening silence.

"I'm sorry?" he asked his perfect voice cracking slightly.

I opened my eyes and stared at him before I cautiously got off the couch and took a step towards him, warning him with my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Jasper; I have never blamed you for anything that happened."

He didn't speak he just stared incredulously at me, His golden eyes boring into mine.

"You didn't cause me to cut myself," I continued "You didn't push me into a table of plates-"

He hissed suddenly under his breath,

"I'm sorry!" I gasped; I didn't know that would have caused a reaction so strong from him.

"No Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost control like that, I'm sorry I caused Edward to leave you." He spoke suddenly with determination.

"Like I said, I never blamed you." I said my eyes begging him to understand "But if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

I held my breath and then did the inevitable; I strode the last remaining steps between us and hugged him loosely. I felt him stiffen, his breath hitching before he relaxed and hugged me carefully back before stepping back smiling at me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Edward stepped back into the room at that moment, smiling warmly at me causing my heart to race in my chest. Both he and Jasper laughed before Edward enveloped me into his arms directing me towards the door, muttering that he shouldn't push his luck with Charlie by getting me home too late. I looked back at Jasper and waved smiling, he waved back telling me he would see me soon.

Yes. Now, I was at ease. Stepping closer to Edward I believed that this was where I belonged. With him and my family.


End file.
